Shuda
Shuda is from The traveler in the world of RPG. Pages by Kevenkiller. Summary Shura will be the fiction traveler in one adventure he will be in Zelda Ocarina of Time in another he will be in The Elder Scrolls IV he will travel from RPG to RPG but he will not just be a simple traveler he will have to do the same quest as the main character of these verse sometime he will also be with the main character but most of the time he will remplaced them he also gain new ability and weapons from the verse that he his in. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 6-A | 5-C | 5-B | 5-A | 4-B | 3-C Name: Shuda Origin: The traveler in the world of RPG Gender: Male Age: 29 | 34 Classification: Human, The White Guardian, Azur-Eyed Dragoon Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility,swordmanship, Regeneration (High), also wields three magical items which embody the three Goddesses, including Din’s Fire, which creates a large dome of fire, Farore’s Wind, which allows for teleportation, and Nayru’s Love, which grants increased durability), can see invisible beings via the Lens of Truth, Magic, Barrier Creation, Energy Blasts, Psynergy User, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Immortality ( Type 1 and 4 ) Attack Potency: Country Level | Multi-Continent Level+ | Moon Level+ | Small Planet Level+ | Large Planet Level | Solar System Level+ | Galaxy Level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | FTL+ | FTL+ | FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ | Class T+ | Class E+ | Class E+ | Class E+ | Class Z | Class Z Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Class EJ+ | Class NJ+ | Class XJ+ | Class XKJ+ | Class XMJ+ | Class XGJ+ Durability: Country Level+ | Multi-Continent Level+ | Planet Level | Planet Level+ | Star Level | Small Galaxy Level | Multi-Galaxy Level+ Stamina: Large | Large | Extremly Large | Extremly Large | Extremly Large | Extremly Large | Almost Infinite Range: Average human melee range | Higher with Din's Fire | Hundreds of meters with magic | Much Higher with Psynergy Standard Equipment: His Sword Dark Bring | Most of the arsenal of Link from Ocarina of Time | The Sol Blade Intelligence: Skilled and perceptive fighter Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attack/Techniques: - Demon Fang : When the Demon Fang arte is used, Shuda launches a ground projectile towards a target. - Tiger Blade : When using Tiger Blade, Shuda slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. - Sonic Thrust : When using this arte, Shuda thrusts his or her weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. - Sword Rain : When this arte is activated, Shuda stabs the target with many rapid thrusts. - Rising Falcon : Shuda into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. - Severing Wind : When Severing Wind is executed, Shuda spins around, slashing upward while jumping into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that hits all surrounding enemies. - Hell Pyre : When Hell Pyre is executed, Shuda slashes upward at the enemy while jumping high into the air, following through by tossing a flaming projectile sword. - Demonic Chaos : When the arte is executed, Shuda releases an initial projectile, then follows with a second, much larger and more powerful projectile blast that deals multiple hits. - Beast : When this arte is activated, Shuda slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. - Dragon Swarm : When this arte is executed, Shuda makes a chain of several wide slashes, moving forward with every strike. - Distortion Blade : With Distortion Blade, Shuda slashes with his sword in the air, forming a blue dome of energy around himself. As he lands, his sword takes on the appearance of a massive blade of light with considerably extended range, allowing him to slam it and any enemies in his path back down into the ground. - Quake : Attack with a powerful quake. - Earthquake : Attack with a mighty tremor. - Quake Sphere : Attack with a massive quake. - Ragnarok : Strike with a massive sword. - Odyssey : Pierce a foe with a colossal sword. - Megiddo : Shura leaps high into the air, the sword glowing bright red over his head. He then slams the blade of the sword into a great sphere of burning plasma that is summoned off the top of the sky (this could be said to represent a star such as the Sun itself), and slings the searing object onto the target. - Azur Ice Dragoon : Shuda use the Azur Dragoon Spirit to transform into the Azur Ice Dragoon all of his stats are greatly increase and he also have acess to extremely powerful ice magic and also and extremely high resistance to ice. - Grande Finale : This attack creates several columns of water that rise up from the wave created by the preceding spell. The water and columns are subsequently frozen, encasing the target in an icy structure. Shuda walks away from the pillars, then, with his back still turned to the enemy, raises his hand and throws a hidden knife toward the center of the ice columns. All of the ice shatters, dealing heavy damage to any opponents caught within. - Cure : Restores minor HP to a target. - Cura : Restores moderate HP to a target. - Curaga : Restores major HP to a target. - Curaja : Restores all HP to a target. - Scan : See target's vital statistics. - NulBlaze : Nullifies Fire elemental damage for one attack. Bestowed on the entire party. - Nulshock : Nullifies Lightning elemental damage for one attack. Bestowed on the entire party. - NulTide : Nullifies Water elemental damage for one attack. Bestowed on the entire party. - NulFrost : Nullifies Ice elemental damage for one attack. Bestowed on the entire party. - Esuna : Removes negative status effects from a target. - Life : Revive a KO'd party member with 50% max HP. - Full-Life : Revive a KO'd party member with max HP - Protect : Halves damage received by a target from physical attacks. - Shell : Halves damage from magic attacks and healing magic of a target. - Reflect : Bounce spells off of target back at enemy party. Does not reflect all spells. - Dispel : Remove positive status effects from a target - Regen : Target restores a fraction of HP each turn for 10 turns. - Holy : Heavy Holy elemental damage to a target. - Auto-Life : Automatically revives KO'd target with 25% of Max HP. Feats: - Defeated Ganon ( Ocarina Of Time ) - Defeated Sin - Defeated Braska's Final Aeon - Defeated Van Grants - Defeated Lavos - Defeated Alex - Key : Prologue | The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time | Final Fantasy X | Tales Of The Abyss | Chrono Trigger | Golden Sun | The Legend Of Dragoon Others Note: Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Kevenkiller's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Ice Users